Hajime wake up call
by victoriaG27lover
Summary: In which Murasaki gets payback from Nice for leaving him to clean up the mess again


***Stomach growling noises.***

Hajime laid her head on the counter of the bar. Koneko chuckled along with Master who was preparing a dish. Hajime though for once felt picky and wanted a hamburger.

"I want to buy a hamburger. "she complained and let her eyes rest on Murasaki who was reading a newspaper. Murasaki though turned the page of the paper and kept reading. Hajime put her hand to her stomach wishing Nice were here.

"Ne, Murasaki. Where is Nice? I didn't see him come in yesterday night?" asked Koneko as she cleaned another glass.

The three noticed how Murasaki's shoulders hunched at the question of his partner. Hajime's stomach though interrupted the silence. Hearing the noise Murasaki got an idea in his head and turned to smirk evilly at Hajime.

"That's because Nice decided after the job last night to go stay at Art's place. Say Hajime want me to give you directions to how to get there?" asked Murasaki with a rather scary smile. Koneko and Master were a little worried for the other's sanity though they were expecting it to happen eventually. Having Nice as a partner wasn't exactly that fun. Hajime saw no harm and jumped to her feet to receive the directions. Murasaki gave the directions and led her outside. Three, Honey, Ratio and Birthday just came in to the café.

"Where's Hajime going?" asked Honey as she sat down.

"To Art's place. Nice stayed over there." explained Master.

Everyone nodded when it finally donned on them why Nice would stay at Art's place. Honey and Koneko rushed to grab tissues to cover their nose bleeds. Master muttered under his breath while Birthday let out a loud cackle. Ratio pretended like nothing just happened while Three said something about tearing apart Nice's most prized jewel for tainting his precious student. Murasaki came in just in time to see all this before pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of the scene. Blackmail he thought. It seemed the poor guy had finally snapped.

"Murasaki! Why did you send Hajime there?! She is innocent." shouted Koneko, as she couldn't stop her nosebleed any better then Honey. The images were too much for the girls.

"Payback for making me clean up the mess again and leaving me just so he can finally take his boyfriend's virginity away. Also I knew they still be asleep and besides Hajime is not a little girl anymore." snapped Murasaki sitting down and reading his paper.

"Wait, Art was still a virgin?"

Silence came over the Café and Murasaki wished he hadn't said that one piece of information out loud. Everything was quiet but everyone turned to see Three's eyes glowing red and a murderous aura came over the café.

"Koneko prepare that picture of Nice. Something tells me he won't be able to see another day." said Master as he made coffee.

xxx

Hajime entered the apartment to only hear silence. She had arrived easily and was given a key to Art's room by the landlady. Apparently she figured the old lady thought she was a sister or something. She looked around the apartment and hummed to herself. Like Art it was neat and organized except by the doorway. There were two pair of shoes but obviously they were thrown in a rush. She checked Art's refrigerator and to her horror there was absolutely nothing. She was going to have a chat with that man. She heard how he could be neglectful of his health but this seriously was a terror to her who was an eater. She noticed also the layers of dust covering the place. Art hardly ever came home due to late nights. Hajime remember how Nice had to drag the other out of work and take him home with them to sleep at least. Then again if it weren't for Art in the first couple of days of Hamatora she would've starved to death. He was like the mother she never had. Right now she was hungry for a hamburger so she looked around the apartment. It was really quiet and it surprised her that Nice would sleep in so late. It was then she saw the bedroom door. It was cracked opened a bit and she snuck a glance inside.

She could see Art's head lying on most likely Nice's chest. Since she saw Nice's hair above Art's. Making a decision then and there she slowly and quietly opened the door. She then proceeded to get closer to the bed and without a warning jumped onto it.

"GAHH!"

Nice immediately fell off but Hajime watched as Art woke up with a yelp since she landed on him. Upon seeing her the lilac haired grabbed the covers and yanked them in order to cover his torso from her view. Nice though immediately started fighting with him as he tugged at the covers in order to cover his legs.

"Why are you not wearing clothes?" she asked innocently while smirking at Art who was turning redder and redder by the instant. Nice was right that he looked cuter when flustered.

"It was hot! Hajime, why are here and how did you get here?" asked Nice who kept trying to cover his bottom half. Hajime though kept her eyes on Art who wouldn't look at either of them.

"I'm hungry. So I came to get you to buy me something." she stated while narrowing her eyes. She tried to get closer to Art who kept scooting farther away.

"Something wrong Hajime?"asked Art while trying his best to hide under his covers.

"Did something bite you? You have a lot of –"

"Hajime, I'll go get you that burger if you want. I let you buy as many as you want." interrupted Art. Hajime immediately smiled and due to her favorite food being mentioned she was easily distracted.

She left with a skip in her walk while Nice ran to lock the door quickly. Art buried his face in his hands in pure embarrassment. Nice sighed wishing he had taught the girl some manners now. He wondered who could've told her when it came to him instantly.

"Murasaki."

Art looked up to see an evil look on his lover's face. He gulped knowing who ever snitched on them was going to be dead soon.

xxx

Birthday would not stop laughing much to Nice's anger. Art wore a jacket with a collar since it was obvious about the bite marks Hajime mentioned. He had kept his promise of buying her as many hamburgers as she wanted. When arriving to the Café it was obvious that everyone knew. Nice got a good beating from Three who later on scolded Art like a father scolding his teenage daughter.

Art looked ready to die at this point. Birthday started laughing while Ratio acted like he knew nothing in order to save his friends some dignity. Koneko and Honey though at the moment were questioning Art about …details. From how red Art's ears were Nice knew the questions weren't pure. Murasaki had escaped before they arrived apparently his partner had learned a thing or two from him now.

"So Art? How was it?" asked Birthday draping an arm around Art who looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

"What are you talking about?"asked Art.

"You know since this was the first time for you. Having your cherry popped by a seventeen year old?"

Nice finally snapped.

xxx

Art slept peacefully and was glad he could wake up late today since it was his vacation. But it seemed that wasn't going to be the case today. A huge weight suddenly landed on Art who immediately woke up. His lilac eyes meeting crimson red eyes.

"Hajime?"

"Hello."

Art turned to his clock to see it was still seven am. He then turned to see the girl waiting patiently for him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked while she leaned forward to rest her head on her arms.

"I want breakfast." she simply stated and he stared at her in confusion as to why she would come to him for that.

"I prefer you buying me food over Nice. You have better tastes." she said and then jumped up from bed to wait for him. Art sighed but then wondered how exactly she got into his apartment. Not giving much thought on it he shrugged and got dressed quickly.

It was later on that Art learned that Hajime would always come to him for breakfast, lunch and dinner every day. When he question Nice on if she was being fed right the brunette showed surprise. The sonic minimum holder admitted to believing that Hajime would go out walking instead. Later on since the day of the incident Art didn't bother to turn on his alarm clock anymore. It became routine for him and Hajime to go out and eat together like a mother and her daughter.

Right now as he and Nice slept he heard the door creak open and smiled before feeling a new weight on his bed. He lifted up his head sloppily but smiled all the same.

"Morning Hajime. What do you want for breakfast today."

As for Murasaki the four eyes was never caught for his prank that day. In fact Nice finally admitted that the other had gotten him pretty good. Murasaki though didn't notice his partner's mischievous smirk. Unfortunately it turned out for Murasaki Art wasn't so forgiving. The other didn't mind Hajime and the others he just didn't appreciate the fact that the other had spilled on his virginity secret. So at the moment Murasaki was running as fast as he could from a whole lot of bullets coming his way. Next time he would never cross Art again.


End file.
